


Of Sunrise and Sunset

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, brothers chanhun, domestic chanbaek, idk what I was writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Sehun is Baekhyun's husband, he works overseas so they barely see each other. Baekhyun is always alone in their house and that gives Sehun's older brother, Chanyeol, a chance to spend an alone time with Baekhyun, to fulfill Sehun's shortcomings to his little husband.





	Of Sunrise and Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is originally from twitter so bear with the format and lots of mistake, i didn't proofread this hehe

chanyeol pushed baekhyun as he quickly pinned baekhyun's hands on the wall. he leaned and claimed baekhyun's lips. baekhyun responded with the same intensity, feeling chanyeol's tongue slithered inside his cavern. 

baekhyun's phone rang. he opened his eyes and saw his phone placed on the top of the center table inside the living room.

"c-chanyeol.. wait.. mmm." he tried to stop chanyeol but the latter's kisses just went down on his neck. 

chanyeol ignored him and continued what he was doing. he slipped his hand inside baekhyun's shirt and used his thumb to jerked over baekhyun's nipple. the smaller let out a soft moan, he was unbuttoning chanyeol's shirt when he heard his phone rang again, but it was a different sound now, it's not just a phone call, it rang because sehun was requesting for a video call.

baekhyun used all his strength to push chanyeol and walked through the center to get his phone. he fixed himself, turned around so that sehun won't catch him with chanyeol, he was about to accept his husband's vc request when his other man snatched his phone from him and tossed it on the couch. 

"you don't need to answer him now. talk to him later after we finished." chanyeol aggresively said as he pushed baekhyun again and kissed the latter as if he was his.

***

sehun sighed. he talked to his husband earlier but it was just a short conversation. baekhyun said he was busy because of the small business his parents asked him to manage. 

sehun shook his head and looked at his wrist watch, it's already past 10:30 in the evening at south korea, maybe baekhyun was already asleep. 

he sat down to his bed, feeling completely tired because of too much workload he accomplished this day. all he wanted to hear is his husband's lovely voice but he understands that baekhyun is tired too so he decided to just sent baekhyun a good night message. 

after sending, he placed his phone on the bedside table and smiled upon seeing their wedding photo.

"good night, my love." he whispered to baekhyun's smiling face on the picture, not having any idea that his little husband is having the time of his life with his older brother.

***

baekhyun woke up with chanyeol's arm wrapped around his naked waist. he smiled while watching the taller peacefully sleeping. he kissed chanyeol's cheek and was about to get up from the bed to prepare himself for work when chanyeol pulled him.

"where do you think you're going?" chanyeol asked using his husky voice. he buried his face on baekhyun's neck as he sniffed the white and soft skin.

baekhyun giggled. "i have work, mr. park."

chanyeol slightly pushed baekhyun and looked into the latter's eyes. "can you not go today? i will miss you.." 

baekhyun shook his head. "you know i can't but we can see each other again later." 

"promise? you will sleep with me again?" 

baekhyun nodded as he stood up. "yes. you know how much i love sleeping beside you, i love having you by my side more than your brother." he said using his flirtatious tone. 

baekhyun walked all the way through the bathroom, leaving chanyeol and his growing erection all by himself.

shit.. those fucking huge globes that he loves to squeeze every time they fuck.

yeah fuck because he knows baekhyun doesn't want to call 'it' make love, after all, he was just baekhyun's other man, a fuck buddy. he knows if his brother comes back, baekhyun will pay him no attention.

he just hope sehun won't get back yet. 

he sighed. "i wish i can call you my mister park, baek.. how i wish i met you first before sehun did." 

***

"good morning!" chanyeol greeted everyone inside the bakeshop owned by baekhyun's family.

some of the employees smiled and greeted him back, not getting surprised to his presence again. this is not the first time he visited baekhyun at work, he always go there to 'visit' baekhyun and by means of that, sometimes they do the things they should not do inside baekhyun's soundproof office. 

chanyeol went to the counter where he can see the stress baekhyun scolding one of his employees for being rude to one of their customers earlier. 

"hey, what's happening here?" chanyeol asked when he reached the counter. when baekhyun heared him, the latter's expression immediately became soft but the frown is still evident on his beautiful face.

"nothing, i'm just reminding this man right here to control his temper and to suppress his real attitude when on duty." baekhyun rolled his eyes that made chanyeol chuckle.

"hey, you're stressing yourself out. just go in your office and rest. it's already past 1pm, baek. did you already eat your lunch?" chanyeol asked.

baekhyun shook his head. he was completely occupied earlier, he didn't manage to look at the clock to remind himself to eat. 

"tsk." chanyeol frowned. "let's go. i'll take out you for lunch." chanyeol grabbed baekhyun's hand, in which the smaller didn't even bother to protest. first because he realised he's already hungry, second because he wants his annoying staff to get out of his sight even just for a moment, and lastly because he wants to be with chanyeol. he always want to spend quality time with chanyeol.

he wants to be with chanyeol but he can't deny the fact that he wants to be with his husband the most. yes, he likes having chanyeol by his side but if sehun is only there, showering him much love and attention, then he won't be in this kind of situation with chanyeol. he won't cheat on his husband, for he promised to love him and to only give himself to him but he failed. he completely failed.

***

baekhyun cried because of too much pleasure as chanyeol continue to pound in his hole hard. baekhyun grabbed his own throbbing cock, muttering soft moans while chanyeol can't control himself from uttering loud groans. 

"i-i'm close.." chanyeol said, panting. his pace got faster and more harder, baekhyun's moans became louder as he clawed at the sheets, "faster, yeol!" 

chanyeol groaned, feeling baekhyun's hole tighten around his dick. he grabbed baekhyun's waist as he continue to move until his orgasm hit him, filling his warm and sticky seeds inside baekhyun.

chanyeol kissed baekhyun's forehead before pulling himself out. he collapsed, he pulled baekhyun and hugged the latter tightly. 

"good night, yeol." baekhyun said, feeling completely exhausted because chanyeol pound to him countless times. they had 3 rounds this night. 

baekhyun closed his eyes and immediately drift off to sleep, not having any chance to hear chanyeol's answer.

"good night, baekhyun. i love you."

***

it's sunday. a rest day for both baekhyun and chanyeol. chanyeol picked up baekhyun early in the morning to bring his brother's husband to his condo unit and he's now cooking for the both of them.

baekhyun is sitting at the top of the counter, watching chanyeol cooks. the latter is wearing only a boxer shorts and his black tank top that made his buff body visible to baekhyun's very eyes. 

baekhyun is eating some strawberries, looking so cute and soft, unlike earlier while they were having sex when they got into chanyeol's unit that explains his morning glow now, messy hair, and a thin big white shirt he's wearing that chanyeol owns. 

chanyeol turned the stove off and got the plate he prepared to place the food he cooked. 

"let's eat." he said to baekhyun who's still munching his strawberries. 

baekhyun didn't answer so chanyeol turned around to look at him, the latter is frowning, totally looked like a sulking baby.

"hey, what's wrong?" chanyeol worriedly asked and walked towards the counter where baekhyun is sitting.

baekhyun shook his head and raised his arms frontward, he pouts. "come." 

chanyeol chuckled. he went nearer and stands between baekhyun's legs. the latter wrapped his arms around chanyeol's neck and his legs around chanyeol's waist. he pecked chanyeol's lips and smiled so sweetly.

baekhyun is often like this and that is one thing chanyeol loves about him. chanyeol loves taking care of the cute little pup he used to call his brother-in-law, showering him with love and attention he deserves. 

"let's eat now, hm?" 

baekhyun nods but tightens his hold to chanyeol. chanyeol then laughed and carried the latter to go to the dining table to eat their lunch. 

chanyeol gently placed his beautiful lover to the chair. he prepared food for baekhyun in which the latter appreciated so much. chanyeol is always sweet, loving, and caring. few things that he knows his husband can do better but doesn't have any chance to show him. 

"eat." chanyeol said, baekhyun nods. 

baekhyun opened his mouth and was about to put some food on it when his phone that is placed on the table beside his plate beeped.

he put down his spoon and read the message that his husband sent him.

"i'll be home by tomorrow. pick me up? my flight is today. see you, my love."

baekhyun looked startled. he looked up to chanyeol who's also eyeing him.

"is there any problem?" chanyeol asked. 

baekhyun sligthly smiled, he doesn't know what to feel. should he be happy because finally after 8 months he will see his husband again? or not because it will be hard for him and chanyeol again to see each other just like the previous year. but he misses sehun, he misses his husband so much.

"sehun will be here tomorrow! he said his flight is today and asked me to pick him up!" he excitedly said before composing a message for sehun, saying to be safe and that he's excited to see him tomorrow. 

baekhyun placed down his phone after and started to eat, missing the chance to see the pain in chanyeol's eyes.

***

baekhyun smiled upon reading sehun's message that the plane he was riding already landed. 

chanyeol, who volunteered to drive to pick his brother from the airport looked at baekhyun. he smiled bitterly. his brother is here again and that means only one thing. baekhyun will pay him no attention because the latter don't need him anymore.

chanyeol sighed. completely feel like an idiot for falling in love with his brother's husband when he already knew from the very start that baekhyun is just using him for comfort, for company, and for his needs.

"hey, are you okay?" baekhyun worriedly asked. he looked at chanyeol and saw how problematic his brother-in-law. 

chanyeol chose to ignore the question and just asked baekhyun instead. "what did sehun say? is he already outside?" 

baekhyun shook his head. he can sense that there's a problem, he thinks he know what is it and chanyeol won't ever tell him so he decided to speak. he held chanyeol's hand that was resting on the steering wheel.

"yeol.." 

"hm?" chanyeol forced himself to smile and also held baekhyun's hand, he tighten his hold until he can no longer control his emotions and his eyes start to water. 

"hey.." baekhyun moved closer and cupped chanyeol's face. "look at me, yeol." 

chanyeol chuckled and brushed his hair using his fingers. "it's nothing. don't worry, baek. maybe this is just a tears of joy because i miss sehun so much or maybe because.." he gulped. "because i'm starting to feel guilty. this is guilt, my guilt is eating me for having an affair with my brother's husband." he looked down. 

baekhyun nodded. "maybe we should stop this." he looked away. "y-you're right, this is wrong. this is all wrong." baekhyun said before pulling his hand from chanyeol's hold and going out of the car. 

God knows how much he didn't want to end everything but if that's chanyeol wants, then fine. after all, the affair was not suppose to happen. they shouldn't do it in the first place.

***

several minutes after baekhyun left chanyeol, he received a message from sehun saying the latter was already outside and was waiting for him. now, he's walking towards the part of the airport where sehun said he's waiting for him.

baekhyun looked around, trying to find his tall husband when someone from his behind covered his eyes. he knows that smell, the texture of the hands that he loves the most.

"sehunnie!" he removed the hands covering his eyes and turned around, before he could utter a word, the person who covered his eyes immediately hugged him. 

"i missed you, sweetheart. i missed you so much." sehun said, hugging his little husband oh so tightly. 

baekhyun smiled and buried his face on sehun's chest.

"i missed you so much too!"

the airport is full of people who only feel 2 different feelings. some are happy like baekhyun and sehun who reunites again after 8 months and some are not, feeling lonely for leaving their loved ones and for being left alone, just like the tall man who's now looking at the married couple hugging each other from afar.

"welcome home, sehun." chanyeol whispered. "you're back.. to the home that i used to borrow while you're gone." 

***

sehun slumped his body to the bed after going out of the bathroom inside him and baekhyun's shared room. he spread his arms wide and smiled upon seeing baekhyun fixing and preparing himself to sleep. 

sehun got up from the bed and moved closer to his husband who's sitting at the edge. he wrapped his arms around baekhyun's waist and pulled the latter, sniffing and leaving light kisses to his nape.

"i missed you.." sehun said, baekhyun smiled and leaned on his husband's broad chest.

"i missed you too." baekhyun answered while trying to control his giggles, sehun continue to kiss his nape until he held baekhyun's cheek and made the latter face him. 

"i love you, baekhyun." sehun seriously said.

baekhyun nodded. "i know." 

"there's no 'i love you too'?" sehun acted like he was hurt but ends up chuckling because of baekhyun's cute pout. 

"of course, i love you too!" 

sehun smiled. "i know. thank you, baek." 

baekhyun's brows furrowed. he stood up and fixed the bedsheet so they can lie on the bed comfortably. "for what? why are you thanking me?"

"for marrying me 2 years ago, for not getting tired of me, for loving me, and for being faithful." 

the last word made baekhyun stop from what he was doing, his heart was beating frantically. sehun noticed how his words made baekhyun startled but he chose to ignore it. he grabbed baekhyun's hands and pulled his husband, baekhyun ended sitting on sehun's lap.

sehun pecked baekhyun's lips. "thank you for being you.." 

baekhyun can't find the right words to say so he just smiled and hugged his husband. his mind is being occupied by chanyeol and by the moments they used to share.

chanyeol..

how is chanyeol?

he remember how awkward they were at the car going home earlier. sehun was the one who talked a lot, asking many questions to his brother and even asked if the two already get along in which baekhyun pretended not to hear and acted sleepy while chanyeol only answered him a short, 'slight.' because for what sehun knew, chanyeol and baekhyun were distanced from each other.

"hey.. are you alright?" sehun asked baekhyun after few minutes of still hugging each other.

he felt baekhyun shook his head and only hugged him tighter. "i love you and only you. don't ever forget that." 

baekhyun felt relieve for saying his true feelings to sehun.. or for saying what he wants to be the truth. 

***

3 days after sehun got back and they received an invitation from sehun's parents, inviting them to have a family dinner at the park's residence. 

sehun opened the car door on baekhyun's side, he offered his hand to his husband which baekhyun gladly took. they got inside the park's mansion and saw chanyeol sitting on the couch together with a woman sehun immediately recognised.

"sunbin noona?!" sehun said, he released baekhyun's hand from his hold and quickly hugged the woman he called 'sunbin noona'. 

chanyeol stood up but didn't pay attention to his brother who's now hugging his friend, sunbin, but instead his gaze followed the confused baekhyun. 

baekhyun is staring at sunbin. he eyed her from head to toe that made chanyeol conclude that his brother-in-law is jealous because his husband's full attention is now on sunbin. 

chanyeol walked towards baekhyun. he saw how baekhyun tensed a bit but still managed to compose himself. 

"nice seeing you again." chanyeol said, smirking as his eyes travelled down baekhyun's thighs. 

those meaty and milky thighs of the man that he misses so much. he remember every single detail they did, the moments they shared, how he kissed every part of baekhyun's body, and how he made him feel he was loved. 

baekhyun nodded as he forced himself to smile. "nice seeing you, chanyeol. your girlfriend?" baekhyun asked bitterly that made chanyeol chuckle.

"what's with your face?" he laughed. "what if i say yes? i think me having a girlfriend won't be a problem, i'm single after all." chanyeol teasingly said. he don't know what happened but he's enjoying what he's seeing from baekhyun.

jealousy. he don't want to assume but he can sense it.

baekhyun rolled his eyes, still watching his husband and whoever that sunbin is to the park brother's lives talking. "i just asked, you only have to answer if she is or not." 

"hmm. not.. for now. soon, baekhyun." chanyeol shrugged and put his hands in his pants' pocket. "i'll court her." he winked at baekhyun and smiled secretly when he saw how baekhyun frowned even more.

"by the way, dinner is served. let's go and eat." he added before leaving baekhyun and snatching sunbin away from sehun to go to the kitchen.

sehun walked back to baekhyun and held his annoyed husband's hand. "babe, you alright?" sehun asked as they walk towards the dining room.

baekhyun nodded, clenching his fist.

the nerve of that park chanyeol.

he wants this game? fine, baekhyun will teach him how to play.

when they arrived at the dining hall, they greeted mr. and mrs. park before sehun pulled a chair for baekhyun and the latter thanked him before sitting down. 

"i'm glad you came home, sehun. you've been very busy at work, you didn't even had a time to contact your mother." mrs. park said, rolling her eyes. 

everyone at the table chuckled but chanyeol's laugh was the loudest that made baekhyun look him.

baekhyun raised his brow when he saw chanyeol filling sunbin's plate with lots of food. the woman beamed at chanyeol and the latter ruffled her hair as a response.

baekhyun felt like he wanted to puke. he rolled his eyes that immediately caught by chanyeol's sight who kept on glancing at him. 

"eat more, you're so thin." chanyeol smiled at sunbin as he encouraged the woman to eat more. he even wiped the side of sunbin's lower lip even there's no dirt nor anything on it. 

baekhyun smirked. what a sight. he put down his utensils as well as his hands under the table then travelled it on sehun's lap. sehun got startled, his eyes grew wide when baekhyun's hand slightly touch his crotch then moved again to rest his hand on his husband's lap.

sehun gulped. he raised the glass of water beside his plate to drink but before he can do it, baekhyun squeezed his thigh that made him shock and the water spilled down to him. 

"oh my god, sehun! i'm sorry!" baekhyun said. he grabbed a tissue and wiped sehun's now wet shirt. sehun nodded and tried to snatch the tissue from baekhyun's hand.

"it's fine, love. let me do it." 

baekhyun shook his head, still holding the tissue. "you want to change? i'm sure you still have clothes here or your brother can lend you his shirt."

sehun nodded. glancing at his brother who holds his spoon and fork tightly while looking at them, exactly at baekhyun, intently. 

"hyung, can you?" sehun asked but it seemed like his brother didn't hear him. sehun was about to repeat what he had said when baekhyun interfere. 

"chanyeol, didn't you hear him? my husband was asking you if you can lend him one of your shirts. as you can see, his shirt is dripping wet. sehun might get sick if you won't let him borrow." baekhyun said, looking at sehun worriedly. 

sehun smiled at his husband and held his hand. "babe, chill.. it's just the water. i'll clean myself, okay?" sehun looked at his brother. "hyung, can i go to your room and get a shirt so i can change?" sehun asked.

chanyeol just nodded and didn't even bother to glance at sehun but instead he's still staring at baekhyun who stood up and bowed in front of sehun's parents. "i'll just follow sehun.. if you'll excuse me." baekhyun said and immediately walked upstairs to follow his husband.

chanyeol then sighed heavily. completely forgetting that he still have his friend by his side. he smirked as he annoyingly shook his head. 

what is sehun? a kid? he can change his clothes even without baekhyun's presence. what a lame excuse to have sex in the middle of their family dinner.

disgusting.

***

after a while without the presence sehun and baekhyun, chanyeol stood up. sunbin and his parents looked up to him. 

"where are you going, son?" his father asked. 

"i forgot i locked my wardrobe. i'll just open it to let sehun use my shirt. excuse me." he said before going upstairs. 

before going inside his room, he placed his ear against the door to eavesdrop but he didn't hear any sounds. he opened it and was surprised to only see baekhyun sitting on his bed, there's no sign of sehun's presence.

"what are you doing here? where's your husband?" 

baekhyun looked away. "he's at his old room, changing his clothes." 

chanyeol nodded as he closed the door. "you didn't answer my first question, why are you here? why didn't you wait for sehun at his room?" 

baekhyun stood up and shrugged. "why? am i not allowed? is that sunbin girl is the only one who's allowed to enter your room?" baekhyun rolled his eyes. "if so, then i'm sorry. i'll just go to my husband's room and wait for him there." baekhyun said and was about to open the door when chanyeol turned him around and made him move to the side of the door, he pinned baekhyun and his hands on the wall. 

"what do you think you're doing?!" chanyeol irritatedly asked.

"i said i'm going to my husband. let me go!" baekhyun tried to escape but chanyeol didn't let him, his hold just tightens more around baekhyun's wrist.

"no. you're not going anywhere."

"and who are to say that? you don't own me.. i can do whatever i want, i can go wherever i want!" baekhyun shouts.

chanyeol sighed. he's mad. he's hurt. he knew he shouldn't be but he can't control his emotions, especially to the things that involves baekhyun. 

he touched baekhyun's face that made the latter flinch. he looked at baekhyun desparately. "look baekhyun.. i'm sorry. i don't know what for but i feel like i wanted to say this." he closed his eyes and leaned into baekhyun. "i'm sorry. i want you back. i miss you so much. so, so much." 

baekhyun's expression softens. chanyeol opened his eyes and released baekhyun's wrist. baekhyun travelled his hand all the way to touch chanyeol's cheek.

"what about sunbin?"

"baek.. she's just my friend. nothing more." 

baekhyun nodded and closed his eyes. "but what about sehun? your brother? my husband?"

"baekhyun we've been doing this for almost 2 years now.. don't you ever tell me you still don't have any idea for what i feel towards you and don't you dare lie that even in just a small amount, you doesn't feel the same way." chanyeol said, looking baekhyun straight in the eye.

baekhyun said and snaked his arms around chanyeol's neck as he nodded. "i missed you."

chanyeol smiled and kissed baekhyun's lips. the kiss that supposed to be a peck became deeper. baekhyun opened his mouth when chanyeol bit his lower lip asking for an access. they continued making out until someone knocked on the door.

"baekhyun? are you there?" 

baekhyun immediately pushed chanyeol upon hearing sehun's voice. 

he realised what they were doing.

inside the park's mansion? with his husband on the other side of the house?

fuck.

baekhyun bit his lower lip. what are they supposed to do? 

chanyeol nodded at baekhyun and signalled his lover to answer his husband. "go and see him now.. i'll go downstairs minutes after you two." 

baekhyun agreed but before opening the door, he pulled chanyeol closer to him and tiptoed to peck the latter's lips. 

"i don't know when we can see each other again but i promise to make a way. for you." 

chanyeol smiled, feeling his heart beats fast that only baekhyun is capable of doing. he held baekhyun's hands and kissed it. "we will find a way. go." 

with one last glance, baekhyun opened the door and saw sehun going downstairs. he fixed himself, combing his hair using his fingers before following his husband. when they got closer, baekhyun called him in which sehun got startled yet felt relieved at the same time. 

he's always like that, he don't know why but having baekhyun by his side when they're in the mansion or wherever with the presence of his family, especially of his brother, calms him and makes him less of a paranoid. 

"there you are. where did you go? i was looking for you, i thought you're already downstairs." sehun said, holding baekhyun's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"i-i.. i used the bathroom in chanyeol's room because i felt like peeing."

sehun nodded. "why didn't you knock on my bathroom's door instead?" sehun leaned in and whispered on baekhyun's ear. "i was just changing my shirt and cleaning myself, we can always use the bathroom together." he naughtily said.

baekhyun awkwardly laughed and squeezed his husband's hand. when they got into the dining hall, sehun frowned after noticing that his brother's seat is now vacant. "where's hyung?" 

"you didn't know? he said he locked his wardrobe so he'll open it to lend you one of his shirts." mrs. park answered.

baekhyun's breathing hitched when sehun looked at him confusedly. "didn't you see him? you told me you went to his room." 

baekhyun repeatedly shook his head, "i-i didn't! he was not there! i promise!" 

sehun, their parents, and sunbin chuckled.

baekhyun looked like a child while explaining, totally cute.

"babe, calm down. i was just asking you." sehun said, pulling a chair for baekhyun to sit down. 

sehun also sat down beside him, looking at his husband who hardly bit his lower lip.

"hyung's wardrobe wasn't locked. maybe he realised it was not so he just went somewhere?" he hesistantly answered, shrugging.

baekhyun then silently thanked whoever he needed to.

that was close!

***

"hyung! what are you doing here?" sehun asked when he heard the door opened and his brother entered the byun's bakeshop. 

chanyeol wasn't expecting to see his brother there. he was supposed to ask baekhyun to go out with him for lunch, like the usual when sehun wasn't around. 

"oh. it's lunch break and i'm craving for some sweets, i remember this is the best place for those." chanyeol slightly smiled at his brother. "uhm, you're alone?" 

sehun nodded. "i insisted to go here and managed the bakeshop for this day, baekhyun is at home." 

chanyeol frowned. "is he sick?" he worriedly asked.

sehun smiled. "not really." he leaned onto the counter. "he just got tired from our activity last night. you know, i missed him so much. can't control myself. husbands quality time." he explained, chuckling.

chanyeol clenched his fist. the thought of baekhyun having sex with his brother annoyed him.

fuck.

chanyeol forced himself to smile. "o-okay. by the way, i gotta go. break is over."

sehun's brows furrowed. "what? you won't buy? i thought you're craving for some sweets."

"maybe later i'll go here again.. i've decided to just bring home the sweets." 

sehun nodded as they bid goodbye to each other.

chanyeol sighed heavily as he got in on his car, he tightly held the steering wheel and calm himself before starting the engine.

***

chanyeol pushed the doorbell button for the third time before someone from inside opened the gate. he smiled upon seeing who it was. 

"chanyeol! what are you doing here?" baekhyun exclaimed. 

chanyeol smiled and spread his arms in front of baekhyun. "didn't my baby miss me?"

baekhyun rolled his eyes and instead of hugging his giant like he wanted to, he pulled him inside and immediately closed the gate.

"of course, i missed you but why are you here? aren't you supposed to be at work?" baekhyun said, looking at his wrist watch.

chanyeol shook his head as they walked together inside the house. chanyeol placed his arm on baekhyun's waist, pulling him closer.

"i can say that you're limping.." chanyeol said. 

baekhyun looked up to him and touched his chest, his eyes is seeking for an apology. 

chanyeol knew that look so he just kissed baekhyun's forehead. "did you eat your lunch?"

"not yet. i was preparing something to eat when you knocked." 

chanyeol nodded and made baekhyun sit on the dining chair when they arrived at the kitchen.

"let me finish what you've started. you know i don't want you to tire yourself out."

baekhyun agreed and beamed at chanyeol as chanyeol kneeled in front of him while holding his hands. 

"i don't want this feeling but i'm jealous.." he admitted.

baekhyun chuckled and pulled his hands from chanyeol's hold, he caressed chanyeol's cheek and brushed his lover's hair using his fingers. "you're cute. don't be jealous. i love doing it with you more. you're better."

chanyeol nodded, stood up and pecked baekhyun's lips before turning around to continue preparing their lunch.

he sighed. he's better? in what? at bed?

baekhyun only needs him when it comes to that matter. baekhyun will never see him the way he look at him.

nothing more, nothing less.

***

baekhyun let out a soft moan when chanyeol squeezed both of his globes. he's sitting on chanyeol's lap as they kiss. lips, tongue, and teeth clashing together. 

chanyeol's kisses went down to his neck, leaving wet kisses to the white and soft skin. 

"hmm. don't leave hickeys. s-sehun will.. s-see it." baekhyun tried his best to speak as his hands starts to unbutton chanyeol's pants. 

chanyeol smirked. "i thought you're still sore from what you've done with my brother last night." he said, lightly slapping his most favorite butt. 

***

***

baekhyun let out a soft moan when chanyeol squeezed both of his globes. he's sitting on chanyeol's lap as they kiss. lips, tongue, and teeth clashing together. 

chanyeol's kisses went down to his neck, leaving wet kisses to the white and soft skin. 

"hmm. don't leave hickeys. s-sehun will.. s-see it." baekhyun tried his best to speak as his hands starts to unbutton chanyeol's pants. 

chanyeol smirked. "i thought you're still sore from what you've done with my brother last night." he said, lightly slapping his most favorite butt. 

baekhyun slightly pushed him, resting his forehead on chanyeol's. 

"who said i'm going to let you enter my asshole this time?" baekhyun rolled his eyes. "didn't you miss my mouth wrapped around your cock?" baekhyun seductively said, as he travelled his slender fingers to touch chanyeol's clothed member.

chanyeol moans and his gaze followed baekhyun as the latter got up from his lap and kneeled down between chanyeol's leg, in front of his crotch.

he bit his lip, excitedly unzipping chanyeol's pants. he pulled it down, revealing chanyeol's balenciaga boxers. 

baekhyun licked his lip that made chanyeol aroused, more than he is already. baekhyun put his hands on the garter of chanyeol's boxers. he was about to pull it down to finally meet his favorite 'playmate' when he heard the gate opened.

his eyes grew wide, he looked up to chanyeol who's still waiting for him to pull his boxers down, not having any idea that sehun is already outside the house. 

baekhyun stood up and he pulled the confused chanyeol up.

"why?" chanyeol asked.

"someone opened the gate!" he nervously said as they heared someone shouts from outside.

"babe? are you there? i'm home. please open the door." sehun said, knocking on the locked main door.

chanyeol pulled his pants up. he looked at baekhyun who was biting his lip hard, not knowing what to do. 

sehun on the other hand is still knocking at the door, he can hear some noises inside but there's no one opening it for him.

he's certain that his husband is inside but who is he talking to?

he started to feel anxious. what if there's a thief inside and it did something bad to his husband? 

what if the thief stole something and harmed the love of his life?

the thought of baekhyun being harmed by someone just made him more worried so he decided to put down the paperbag of foods he bought. he was thinking how he should destroy the main door. he doesn't want to shout anymore because the thief might hear him and hurt his little husband more.

he was about to break the glass of the window covered by a curtain inside when he remembered that he left the key under the doormat.

he immediately flipped the mat and saw the key, he took it and inserted it on the doorknob. the door clicked open that caused the two people inside the living room panicked. 

sehun then opened the door and froze when he saw who were inside. 

"baekhyun? chanyeol-hyung?"

***

the next day after the incident happened, sehun received a message from his boss to japan, where he's working, instructing him to attend a conference 2-day meeting and now he's leaving again to go to Jeju and do what he was told to. 

"you sure you will be alright?" he asked baekhyun. 

baekhyun smiled and nodded. "of course, love. i'm used to being alone. you have nothing to worry about." 

sehun sighed. he knows he have lots of shortcomings to his husband and he don't know how to make it up all to him. he pulled baekhyun for a hug as the latter buried his face to the crook of sehun's neck. "be safe here. call mom, dad, or even hyung if something bad happened." 

baekhyun nodded and pushed him lightly. he tiptoed then kissed his husband's cheek. "be safe too. always call and update me. tell me when you arrived." 

sehun lifted baekhyun's chin and pecked his lips. "i love you, sweetheart. see you after 2 days." 

baekhyun nodded, "i love you too." he said, before sehun got inside the company van that picked him up. 

"go inside." sehun said before closing the door of the van.

baekhyun waved to sehun who's still looking at him from the window car and blew a kiss to his husband before going inside.

baekhyun sighed and locked the gate. he went inside their house, he sat on the couch in the living room and remembered what happened yesterday.

***

"baekhyun? chanyeol-hyung?" sehun's forehead creased. he was not expecting to see his brother there but what made him more surprised was the fact that his husband was lying on the couch, completely looked weak and sick.

"what happened? is he alright?" sehun asked.

chanyeol looked at baekhyun hesitantly. his eyes were asking baekhyun what the latter was doing but baekhyun only widens his eyes, which means chanyeol should just agree to what he will about to say.

"s-sehun?" baekhyun weakly said. he acted that he was trying to get up but only ended up lying again because he can't handle the pain coming from his head. he touched his forehead and coughed. "i-i'm not feeling well.. chanyeol is here to take care of me."

sehun walked towards him and caressed baekhyun's face. "what happened to you, sweetheart, and why didn't you call me instead of chanyeol-hyung?" 

before baekhyun can think of an answer, chanyeol interfered. "i forgot to give you my birthday present for your last birthday.. i-i was driving to go back to the office when i thought of just leaving the gift here in your house but it turned out that baekhyun is sick so i decided to stay and take care of him for a little while. 

sehun nodded and didn't even bother to get the present chanyeol was saying but he brushed his husband's hair instead, kissing baekhyun's forehead while looking so worried. "i'll bring you upstairs." sehun said before standing up and carrying his 'sick' husband bridal style, leaving chanyeol all by himself.

***

baekhyun got outside the elevator, he sexily walked towards the familiar unit where he really loves to stay at night. he fixed his hair and was about to go inside using the spare key chanyeol gave him when someone from behind lightly pinched his butt cheek.

he tilted his head to look at the man who pinched his butt and rolled his eyes upon seeing chanyeol smirking while staring at his plump ass. 

"you pervert!" baekhyun said, pointing his index finger at chanyeol.

chanyeol laughed and opened the door of his unit. "as if you don't like me being pervent." he said, pushing baekhyun to go inside his unit. 

he locked the door and then looked at baekhyun who's wearing a black fitted shirt and a very tight skinny jeans. 

"what?" baekhyun acted innocent. 

chanyeol shook his head and licked his bottom lip. 

"why are you looking like a total snack, hm?" he asked, causing baekhyun to glare at him. 

"snack? i'm only a snack for you?! these are all just a snack?!" baekhyun exclaimed, placing his hand over his waist.

chanyeol laughed, he walked towards baekhyun then snaked his arms around him, holding the hand that was resting on the latter's waist. he pulled baekhyun as they sat on the couch.

"why are you so grumpy, huh?" chanyeol smirked, pinching baekhyun's nose.

baekhyun tried to avoid chanyeol's hand but he can't, so he just pushed the latter. "tss! just say you didn't appreciate my effort. i will just go home!" 

baekhyun stomped his feet. totally looking like a kid having tantrums, except for the fact that he's very sexy that caused chanyeol to follow him and hugged him from behind.

"hey, i was just kidding. you're not just a snack. you're a buffet, baby." he held baekhyun's cheek and made the latter look him. "you're the most beautiful man i've ever seen in my whole life and no one can ever be greater than you. you're the best."

***

chanyeol woke up beside the naked baekhyun who's hugging him like a baby seeking for his father's warm hugs. 

he smiled as he caressed baekhyun's beautiful face. he stared at the latter for a few minutes before pecking his lips.

baekhyun moved, scratching his nose as his forehead creased. chanyeol was expecting for him to wake up but to no avail. baekhyun was still sleepy so he just decided to stand up and prepare breakfast for them. 

after he did his morning routine, he wore a tank top and a blue boxers before going out of the room. 

he went to the kitchen and prepared the ingredients of the dish he will cook for his sleeping beauty. 

chanyeol was busy cooking when he heard the door of his room opened. he tilted his head to look at the door and saw baekhyun cutely rubbing his eyes. the latter is now wearing the shirt which he removed from chanyeol last night and threw wherever part of the room. 

"good morning, baby." chanyeol greeted, smiling while watching baekhyun walked towards him.

"good morning, chan. what are you doing?"

"cooking for you, sleepy head. come, sit here." chanyeol said, gesturing the dining chair.

baekhyun nodded and sat down. he sighed, watching chanyeol cooked. 

"are you okay?" chanyeol asked, not looking at him because he was busy cooking their breakfast. 

baekhyun shrugged. "i don't know.. sehun will be at home again later." 

chanyeol turned the stove off and faced baekhyun. he crossed his arms as he removed his apron and leaned on the counter.

"are you not happy? you're going to see him again.."

baekhyun played with his fingers. what's the point of lying to chanyeol? yes, he loves his husband but he won't deny the fact that he's starting to feel something for chanyeol and he knew he can't control it, no matter what he would do, the feelings will just continue to go deeper, to grow more. 

"i don't wanna go back there yet.."

"at home?" chanyeol asked.

baekhyun gulped. "home?" he wanted to say that his home is where chanyeol is.. but he can't. 

he can't and he won't.

"yes." 

chanyeol walked towards him, he pulled baekhyun up then he sat down on the chair before pulling baekhyun again but this time, to sit on his lap.

chanyeol rested his chin on baekhyun's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the latter's waist.

"but why?"

"you're not there.." he admitted.

chanyeol smiled. he knew it was wrong but he felt happy hearing those words to baekhyun. he's happy to know that baekhyun wanted to be with him.

"but we know you can't.. just like what i said to you last time when we had dinner at home, we will find a way. hm?"

baekhyun held chanyeol's hands and intertwined his fingers to chanyeol's as he leaned to his lover's chest.

"i'm scared.." 

chanyeol sighed. what's with baekhyun? the other day, he was so grumpy, last night he was so horny, and now he's being dramatic.

chanyeol is also scared. he have lots of question in his mind but he don't know what to ask first, where to start. 

"until when will we going to be like this, baek?" 

chanyeol felt baekhyun froze. baekhyun released his hold from chanyeol's hand, he wanted to stand up but chanyeol didn't let him and tightened his hug from baekhyun's waist instead.

"are you getting tired of this set up? don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"baby, no.." chanyeol kissed baekhyun's nape. he don't know how to assure baekhyun but he will do everything he can. "i'm not and i won't. i was just asking because i feel scared, baek. until when will we going to be like this? what will happen if sehun knew?" he closed his eyes as he felt it sweats. "i know i'm the one who will lose here. i'm just your other man, baekhyun. i want to be with you for the rest of my life but we both know you can't because at the end of the day, you will still choose him.. you will still go home with him because he is your husband. i am nothing compared to sehun, compared to my brother.. i'm just borrowing his husband without his permission, baek. i know someday you will leave me. i know.." chanyeol confessed his thoughts, not knowing that baekhyun was trying his best to control his sobs. 

baekhyun doesn't know how but he will do everything to not let that day come. 

no, not yet.

 

***

days passed and it's been 3 weeks now since chanyeol and baekhyun had an alone time together. 

yes, they're still seeing each other but with the presence of sehun. they were also having a hard time to talk like they used to. only their eyes were speaking, expressing how much they missed each other and how much they want to be with each other's arms again. 

baekhyun sighed, replying to chanyeol's good morning message before deleting their conversation. he went out of his and sehun's room, calling his husband's name.

"sehun?" 

he went downstairs and stopped as he saw sehun, holding a piece of foil in his hand.

"babe, what's that?"

sehun looked at him confusedly. "baek, do you perhaps keep condoms?" he asked.

baekhyun went beside his husband and snatched the piece of foil on sehun's hand.

it's really a condom. 

baekhyun gulped. he and sehun never used condom after they got married. only one person came up to his mind. 

chanyeol.

maybe chanyeol dropped the condom from his pocket when sehun was close to catch them.

"i-i.. i don't." he looked away. "i don't know whose condom was this." he said, lying. he turned around to throw the condom to the trashcan when he suddenly felt dizzy. he hold onto the table beside him, he felt the room spinning.

"baek, are you alright?" sehun asked, he walked towards his husband but before he can even reach baekhyun, the latter already fainted. 

***

baekhyun woke up inside a white walled room, he noticed the scent of the alcohol and the IV hanging almost above his head.

he looked around and saw sehun sitting on the couch, blankly looking at baekhyun's bed. 

baekhyun sat up. "babe.." baekhyun called sehun that made the latter shock. 

sehun blinked repeatedly before standing up. baekhyun noticed sehun's swollen eyes. when sehun got beside him, he held sehun's hands.

"what happened? were you crying? did i make you worried? i'm sorry. i don't know, i got dizzy but i'm fine now." 

sehun shook his head and sat on the chair beside baekhyun's bed. he squeezed baekhyun's hand before sighing heavily.

"b-baek.. you're pregnant." 

baekhyun's eyes grew wide.

"w-what.." 

sehun nodded. "congrats, baek. you're having a baby." sehun smiled as his tears stream down his face.

baekhyun gulped. why was sehun reacting this way? 

he's also nervous. he remembered chanyeol also didn't use condom at times, just like the sex they had 3 weeks ago, the same week he also did with his husband.

"h-how long?" baekhyun asked.

"almost 3 weeks." sehun answered.

baekhyun's breathing hitched. 

3 weeks.. 

he had sex with the park brothers 3 weeks ago, so who's the father?

baekhyun decided to ignore it and forced himself to smile at his still blanked face husband. "aren't you happy?"

"i am. for you."

"for me? it's our baby! you supposed to be happy for yourself also! we're having a family!" baekhyun said, beaming. 

sehun smirked. he shook his head and pulled his hands from baekhyun's hold.

sehun stood up and looked at baekhyun, anger and pain are visible from his eyes. 

"how is that my child when i can't produce one?! i'm sick, baekhyun and i can't give you a child!" 

baekhyun froze. his tears were already streaming down his face. he tried to standand reach for sehun's hands but his husband only stepped back.

"who's the father?" 

baekhyun looked down. he didn't see this coming. no. not this early. 

baekhyun wiped his nonstop tears. he can hardly speak but he still did his best. "s-sehun.."

"answer me, don't cry, baekhyun! who's the father?"

"sehun i-"

"I SAID WHO'S THE FATHER?!" sehun shouted that startled baekhyun and made him answered his question.

"c-chanyeol.. chanyeol is the father." 

sehun froze, he smirked and started laughing while still crying. he's mess, everything's a mess.

"baekhyun, why.. of all people, why my brother? how? why?" sehun asked. he can feel his knees shaking. 

he's mad. he's hurt. he wanted to punch everything inside the room but he can't find the strength after knowing that his husband did 'that' with his brother.

how? 

why?

only 2 word questions that he himself can't even think for the right answers.

was him, not being around, was enough reason for his husband to cheat? to have an affair with his brother? and for chanyeol to stole the only person who he believed was only his?

how long?

"sehun, i-i'm sorry.." baekhyun uttered, having a hard time to speak because of too much crying.

"don't cry, baekhyun. you don't have any reason to cry because you're the one who cheated! i was the one who have been fooled here! stupid sehun was fooling by his brother and his husband all along!" sehun then wiped his tears, standing straight. he raised his hand and attempted to point a finger to baekhyun but he can't so he didn't. "don't be sorry because that child is a blessing! don't be sorry because we both know you wanted everything you did with chanyeol!" he breathed out and threw a disgusting look at his husband. "who are you and what did you do to my baekhyun who used to love me and was willing to give his everything for me? i don't know you anymore."

***

sehun went outside the room, leaving his husband in tears. 

he walked through the hallway, didn't have any idea where to go.

all he wanted was the pain to go away but how? how will the man who's giving his all, who's willing to give the stars only if he could to the most precious person in his life be able to accept this? the reality, the truth. 

he wanted to end everything. the pain, the time, his life but he knew he couldn't and even if he can, he would still not do it because after all the betrayal, he still wanted to be with baekhyun, even if the latter will not agree anymore, even if his husband will choose chanyeol and their baby. he knew he would still want to be with his side, because that's how he loves, that's how strong his love for his husband, for baekhyun. 

he stopped when he saw the elevator and clicked its button but when the elevator door opened, he just wished he used the staircase instead. 

"sehun! i heard you brought baekhyun here. what happened to him?"

sehun's breathing became heavy as he saw his brother. how dare him went there and approached him just like that?! 

chanyeol went out of the elevator that made him stand right in front of his brother.

"didn't your hear me? i asked what happened to baekhyun."

"why are you so worried?" sehun blankly asked. 

"of course because he is my bro-" but before chanyeol could even finished what he was saying, sehun grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him right on the face. 

"you really have the guts to show your face here, you homewrecker!" 

"s-sehun.." chanyeol said, wiping the blood on the side of his lips. he was startled because of his brother's action but he already knew what he was talking about. 

sehun sighed, looking at his brother who he knew was his best friend. good thing they're on the silent and not crowded part of the hospital so no one can see them. 

"sehun?!" sehun pushed his brother hard against the wall, causing it to hit chanyeol's back. "hyung.. why?" 

chanyeol looked away from his brother. he doesn't know what to say other than, "sorry."

"sorry?!" sehun clenched his fist. "will your sorry can take back the time? will your sorry can make your child mine?!" 

chanyeol's eyes grew wide, his breathing hitched. "w-what.." 

sehun nodded. "you heard me right. you're having a child with my husband. are you happy now?! are you happy to build a family with my husband?!"

chanyeol shook his head. "n-no.. sehun, the child you're talking about.. maybe it was not mine. m-maybe it's yours, your child." 

sehun let his tears fell down, looking like a total mess. "i can't give baekhyun a child, hyung. i knew it months after we got married. i just didn't know how to tell him but it's true, i can't." sehun frustratedly brushed his hair. "i won't be able to build a family with him but that doesn't mean you can and you should! fuck, putangina!" 

chanyeol felt his heart beats frantically. he wanted to see baekhyun but do he still have the right? when it's clear from the very start that he's just an other man to baekhyun, a bastard who impregnated his brother's husband.

"i'm sorry, sehun." 

if only looks can kill, chanyeol will be inside his own coffin now.

"go to him. it's you who he needs to be with. talk to the doctor about his condition. take the responsibility and the consequence of your recklessness. you're the father after all." sehun said before walking away leaving the hospital and his husband to his brother's care.

***

baekhyun was sitting on the bed, blankly staring at the wall when the door clicked open. at first he thought it was sehun so he sat properly but then he became disappointed when he saw chanyeol.

"what are you doing here? sehun might see you." baekhyun said, he didn't notice the bruise on chanyeol's face caused by sehun's punch. 

"too late. he already did." 

"where is him?!" 

chanyeol closed the door as he walked towards the bed, sitting beside baekhyun. he held baekhyun's hands but the latter pulled his hands and moved to distance himself from chanyeol.

chanyeol felt a pang in his heart but he didn't move closer, he instead stood up and sighed. 

"baekhyun.. how are you feeling?"

"lifeless."

chanyeol felt a lump in his throat. he gulped as he felt like crying. "baek, please take care of yourself. i'm here, i'll be by your side throughout this. i won't leave you and our baby, baek."

"so you already knew.. he told you." 

chanyeol nodded. 

baekhyun looked up, he can't stop his tears from falling.

"i'm sorry, chanyeol but i can't do this. i've already made up my mind and i will get rid of this baby. i can't let him live." 

to say that chanyeol was shock was understatement. he can't believe what he just heard from baekhyun.

"baekhyun, are you insane?! the child didn't do anything wrong!"

"i know!" baekhyun looked at chanyeol straight in the eye. "i know but i can't accept this child! he's a product of mistake! of infidelity, chanyeol!" 

"so i'm right.. that's what i am to you. i'm sorry, baekhyun, but i won't let you do it. he's also my child and i also have the right to decide for him! you won't get rid of the baby because for me, he was made out of love and not by mistake! it was wrong, yes, but he don't need to pay for what we did! don't drag him to this!" chanyeol yelled before going out of baekhyun's room to talk to the doctor.

***

"baekhyun, please eat.." chanyeol said. it's dinner time already yet baekhyun didn't utter a single word after chanyeol talked to the doctor and got back to his room, even when the doctor was giving him prescriptions, the dos and don'ts of pregnant people. 

baekhyun faced the left side of the room, still lying on the bed. chanyeol sighed and sat down the bed. he hugged baekhyun from behind which caused the latter to flinch.

"what are you doing? sehun will go back here, he will get mad if he sees us." 

"baek, please, you need to eat." 

baekhyun sat up, causing chanyeol's arm to fall. 

"i wanna go home. i want to see sehun. i'm sure he's waiting for me at home. bring me home, chanyeol." baekhyun said, looking at chanyeol's eyes, almost pleading.

chanyeol gave him an apologetic look. "sorry, baby, but you have to stay here for the meantime. 

"i don't want. i want to go home."

"then you have to eat to be able to go home so you can be with s-sehun again.. don't you feel hungry? i'm sure baby is hungry, it's already late. you need to eat now, baek." 

baekhyun didn't answer but chanyeol still stood up and got the tray of foods. he positioned the bed table in front of baekhyun and placed the food on top. 

baekhyun still didn't move. chanyeol sighed and slightly smiled. "i'll feed you."

he fixed everything before raising the spoon in front of baekhyun, "eat now." 

baekhyun shook his head. "i don't want to eat."

"but baby needs to-" chanyeol didn't able to finish what he was saying when baekhyun pushed his hands away, causing for the soup to spill.

"i-i'm sorry.. i told you i don't want to eat." baekhyun said, lying and facing the wall. 

"at least do it for him. don't be selfish, baekhyun. it's not just you anymore." chanyeol said but baekhyun didn't answer, instead he covered his face with a blanket.

chanyeol calmed himself and decided to clean everything up. 

he guessed, he have to deal with this baekhyun for as long as he will keep the baby, their baby.

***

it's been 2 days since the last time baekhyun saw his husband, even chanyeol and their parents who are still clueless about their situation don't have an idea where is the youngest. 

chanyeol was currently fixing baekhyun's things, the doctor finally discharged baekhyun and just advised him to take care of himself especially the small bean inside him that will soon get big and be a baby. 

over the past 2 days, chanyeol and baekhyun didn't have a proper talk but chanyeol was fine with that as long as he see baekhyun eating. eating was chanyeol's number one caused of headache, baekhyun was really determined not to feed himself and his baby until their first midnight at the hospital came. he woke up holding his stomach, almost crying because of too much hunger. after that, he didn't starve himself again and eat lots of food that made chanyeol really happy. 

after chanyeol finished fixing baekhyun's things he sat on the bed beside the latter and stroked his hair. "let's go home?"

"home? where?" baekhyun asked, finally looking at chanyeol directly in the eyes, unlike the previous days. 

"where do you want? anywhere as long as you're comfortable. tell me, baek." chanyeol gently said.

"home. i'll go where sehun is.." 

chanyeol nodded, he faked a smile and stood up as he offered his hand to baekhyun. "let's go?"

baekhyun took it and he felt chanyeol held his hand tightly, never wanted to let go.

***

as baekhyun opened the door, he was expecting to see sehun inside but he was wrong. sehun was not there, in the living room, kitchen, or in wherever part of the house.

sehun was nowhere to be found.

 

chanyeol placed the bag on the couch after guiding baekhyun to sit. 

"chanyeol, where is sehun?" baekhyun asked, playing with his fingers.

chanyeol kneeled in front of him and took his hands. "baek, i also have no idea where he is.. but i promise you that i will find him, hm?" 

baekhyun nodded, chanyeol kissed his hands and was about to stand when baekhyun held his hands back.

"c-chan.."

chanyeol looked at him, his eyes were asking.

"thank you."

"for what, baek? you've nothing to thank me." 

baekhyun shook his head as he felt his tears coming up. 

"for taking care of me and for not giving up, for making me feel that i am loved.." 

chanyeol smiled, he wiped baekhyun's tears. "i will do everything for you even if i am just a nobody to you because i love you, baek. i love you so much." 

baekhyun pulled chanyeol up and hugged the latter. he buried his face on the crook of chanyeol's neck.

he wanted to say he loves him too and that he's not just a nobody to him but he's still confused because he also loves his husband. 

you can't love two different people at the same time.

chanyeol hugged him back, kissing the crown of his hair. 

"thank you for giving me this wonderful gift. i'm keeping him." baekhyun said, rubbing chanyeol's back as he heard and felt him cried louder while saying how thankful and happy he is that baekhyun is finally keeping their baby.

***

later that night, sehun opened the door using his spare key and the first one he noticed was chanyeol, lying on the couch with much difficulty because of his height. 

before going home, he went to the hospital first, now knowing that he's husband was already at home. he decided to face baekhyun again after being away for 2 days. he was just staying at the still empty house which he secretly bought as a gift for their wedding anniversary next year. 

sehun stared at his brother for a brief moment before locking the door, he was about to turn the lights off when chanyeol woke up, he got up from the couch and rubbed his eyes. sehun looked at him expressionless. 

"baekhyun is upstairs, already sleeping." chanyeol informed him.

sehun nodded, putting his hands inside his pocket. "i'm already here. i'll take care of my husband, you can now leave." he said, emphasizing the word 'my'.

chanyeol nodded, stepping towards the door but before he can open it, sehun spoke.

"you can go back here tomorrow if you want. i'm not restricting you to see him and witness his pregnancy journey. it's still your child my husband is bearing, hyung.." sehun said before going upstairs. 

he didn't wait for chanyeol to answer and leave but somehow, he felt relieved and thankful that his brother still respects him for sleeping at the couch and not beside baekhyun inside their own shared room.

chanyeol on the other hand, smiled upon watching his brother going up. 

at least sehun allowed him to see and take care of baekhyun, and that is something to be thankful for.

***

***

morning came and baekhyun woke up because of the sunlight came from the window with parted curtains. he yawned as he looked around the quiet room and his eyes widen in shock when he saw his husband leaning against the wall while watching him sleep.

"s-sehun?!" he called his husband's name then rubbed his eyes again to make sure that what he was seeing is real.

sehun smiled, walking towards the bed. "good morning."

baekhyun didn't waste any moment as he stood up and walked closer to sehun. he hugged him and he didn't notice that he's already crying until sehun cupped his face and wiped the tears to his cheeks.

"you know i don't like seeing you crying." sehun said that made baekhyun cry even more.

"i'm sorry.." he said, almost mumbling. "i'm sorry, i'm sorry. i'm sorry, sehun."

"shh." sehun placed his index finger on baekhyun's lips. "we can't do anything but to accept it. stop saying sorry. i should be the one asking for your apology for what i said the last time we met. i didn't mean it, love. i'm sorry." sehun said, caressing baekhyun's cheek.

baekhyun rested his head on sehun's chest, hugging his husband tightly. 

his guilt is eating him alive. sehun's treatment slapped him how cruel of a husband he is. 

"why are you saying that? you didn't do anything wrong, sehun. please, don't say sorry." 

sehun shook his head. "if only i was here the whole time maybe you won't ask for someone's attention, for someone's company. i'm sorry for everything, baek." 

"don't blame yourself, sehun. i'm the one who was not contented.. i didn't appreciate all your difficulties and sacrifices. i'm sorry." 

sehun pushed baekhyun, wrapping his arms around baekhyun's waist as they sat on the bed. 

"but baek, i want to ask.. how long? since when?" 

baekhyun bit his lip. he looked down, sighing. "we're having an affair since the first time you left me." 

sehun felt a pang in his chest.

wow. so his brother and husband were fooling him all this time? what a shame.

he chuckled, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pulled his husband closer. 

"i'm sorry.."

sehun kissed baekhyun's head "i don't care about those everything now. just promise me that you won't do it again and please.." sehun fondled his husband's still flat stomach. "take care of your baby and don't regret having him, for he is the most precious gift you've received in your whole life." 

***

sehun leaned against the kitchen counter, intently watching the two people awkwardly talking from the living room.

he still can't accept everything but he's trying. it's not that easy to accept what they did to him but he's hoping that someday he can finally woke up, not feeling the worst kind of pain he have been felt in his whole life, the same pain he's feeling right now. 

***

lunch was served. baekhyun was sitting at the dining chair, waiting for sehun to sit down beside him so he can start eating when started to chanyeol put rice on his plate. 

he looked up to chanyeol who's busy filling up his plate with lots of food when sehun sat beside him. he averted his attention to his husband who's observing chanyeol. 

"eat, baek. you need to eat many healthy foods for our baby." chanyeol said smilingly, he glanced at baekhyun but his smile faded when he saw his brother staring at him with his expressionless face. 

chanyeol sat properly. what an awkward moment. he really should remind himself that he should not do those kind of things to baekhyun especially when sehun is around because that's his husband's responsibility and not his. sehun is still baekhyun's husband while he remains as the brother-in-law and the father of his child.

what a complicated situation they have here.

***

"hyung." sehun called his brother's attention.

baekhyun is sleeping upstairs while chanyeol went out of the house and stayed at the garden for the meantime after they ate lunch. sehun followed his brother after cleaning and washing everything they used. 

chanyeol tilted his head to look at his brother, he threw the stick of cigarette he was holding before facing sehun. 

"smoking? again? i thought you stopped." sehun uttered, crossing his arms. 

chanyeol only shrugged as he stepped on the stick. "i did, i just feel like doing it again now."

sehun nodded as he decided to speak. "hyung, take care of baekhyun."

"what?" chanyeol surprisingly looked at his brother. 

what is he talking about? 

"my vacation will end in 2 weeks and i have to go back to japan for work again. i can't just leave my responsibilities there even if i want to.. so i will leave baekhyun under your care."

"sehun, are you sure about this?"

sehun shook his head. "but i don't have any choice, hyung. baekhyun's parents are not here and we both know how difficult pregnancy is to a male carrier. i can only leave him to you. i know you're the only one who i can.. t-trust him with." sehun said.

chanyeol felt a lump in his throat. he doesn't know what to say, how to response.

after all that they have done, sehun still trusts him? with baekhyun?

"sehun, did you hear what you've said?" 

"clearly." he answered "i was mad, hyung, and if i will say that i'm fine now then i'll be lying. i'm still hurting. everything is so painful yet i am willing to take the risk again. the risk of leaving my husband but now i will not leave him all by himself, i will leave him with you because i do believe you two will not do anything wrong again." he clenched his fist, fighting the urge to cry. "just please.. i'm begging you, hyung. don't do the same mistake you did. i know you love my husband but he's already mine, he's married. i'm doing this for the sake of your child so please don't waste the only chance i'm giving you because if you do, forget that you still have a brother." sehun said before wiping the tears that fell on his cheek and left his brother who's also in deep pain.

***

sehun gently caressed baekhyun's tummy as he smiled. 

"i'll be seeing you when i got back, little angel." he said, kissing the soft milky skin of his still sleeping husband before pulling baekhyun's shirt down.

he stood up and went to the bathroom. he closed the door before looking at his reflection on the mirror.

he knew he looks like a fool. he laughed at himself as he let his tears to stream down his face.

it's so ironic how he became an uncle of his husband's child. 

***

sehun pulled baekhyun to sit on his lap when chanyeol already left the house. chanyeol was there after his duty at work and brought foods for baekhyun. he stayed for quite a while and decided to go home after dinner, he didn't want to disturb the married couple that much and also he sensed that they still need to talk. mayhaps about sehun going back to work, since his brother only have 2 days left. 

earlier at dinner, sehun suddenly spoke that made chanyeol and baekhyun surprised. chanyeol already knew that his brother wants him to take care of his husband but what surprised him more was the fact that sehun wants baekhyun to stay in chanyeol's condo until he came back. 

sehun caressed the still flat stomach, making baekhyun smile because of the affection his husband is giving to their soon to be little bundle of joy. 

"love, i'll be leaving in two days.." 

baekhyun's smile faded as he looked at his husband who's also looking at him keenly. 

"why so suddenly you're leaving again?" 

sehun tighten his hold to baekhyun. "i need to go back. you know i can't leave my responsibilities for so long."

baekhyun nodded, frowning. "so what about me? am i not your responsibility?" 

baekhyun stood up, causing for sehun's arms to fall. he was about to leave and go upstairs when sehun grabbed his wrist.

"baek, i-i'm sorry."

"no, i understand. you're leaving me in this state because it's true that you still have other responsibilities. you have lots but i'm not included since you're not the father of this child." baekhyun annoyingly said before pulling his arm.

sehun sighed. yes, those words stabbed his heart but he doesn't want to pick a fight. maybe baekhyun is just tired or maybe because of his pregnancy hormones. nonetheless, he would still try his best to understand everything.

for baekhyun.

always for baekhyun.

***

"do i really have to stay at chanyeol's condo?" baekhyun asked, unaware of chanyeol looking at them from the rearview mirror of his car.

they're on their way to the airport because today is sehun's flight going back to japan. 

sehun stroked his husband's smooth hair as he nodded. "you'll be better if you stay with hyung while i'm not present. he will take care of you."

"b-but i can take care of myself.." baekhyun mumured, pouting. 

sehun chuckled because of his husband's cuteness, he slightly pinched baekhyun's button nose causing the latter to push his hand away. 

"baby.." sehun uttered, making baekhyun looked at chanyeol who's busy eyeing the road. he mentally slapped himself. the endearment 'baby' reminds him of chanyeol and their shared moments. chanyeol loves to call him that and he also loved to be called 'baby' by chanyeol. 

"when your tummy get bigger, you won't be able to do some things you used to do, you'll be needing help and hyung is there to guide you. it will be hard for you to stay alone in our house so the best solution is for you to stay at his condo while i'm gone." sehun explained. 

baekhyun hesitantly looked at his husband, still not agreeing for what he's saying. "are you sure?" 

sehun nodded. he averted his gaze to his brother before looking at his husband again. "baek, i trust you. just listen to me and everything will be alright. i trust you so you also have to trust me. i know, you'll be fine." 

baekhyun sighed. he knows he can't do anything to change his husband's decision. 

in fact, sehun's right. he will be needing someone to help him, also who's going to accompany him during check-ups? of course no other than the father of his child, chanyeol.

***

"take some rest. you sleep here, i'll stay on the living room." chanyeol said after placing baekhyun's luggages beside his bed. 

"no, you stay here, i'll sleep on the couch." baekhyun said, awkwardly glancing at chanyeol. 

"do you really think i'll let you sleep there? no, baek. you're pregnant. i want you to be comfortable." 

"i will be! i'm smaller than you, you will be uncomfortable sleeping there." baekhyun reasoned but chanyeol shook his head.

"i can sleep on the floor or wherever. i'm not the one who's pregnant, okay? stop with this argument. you will sleep here and that's final." chanyeol insisted, making baekhyun nods.

with that authoritative voice of his, baekhyun can't do anything aside from agreeing. 

***

later that night, baekhyun kept on turning around. he can't sleep. he can smell chanyeol's scent coming from the sheets and he will be lying if he will say he doesn't like it. 

he covered his whole body a blanket but ended up removing it again. he can't find the right position to sleep so he decided to stood up. he wore his pink bunny slippers before going out of the room. he went to the kitchen to drink some milk but stopped when he saw chanyeol sitting at one of the counter stool. 

"why are you still awake?" chanyeol asked, standing up to check if baekhyun's fine.

"can't sleep." baekhyun answered. 

chanyeol nodded, he guided baekhyun as the latter walked towards the refrigerator.

"i'm fine. you don't have to always look for me." baekhyun chuckled, removing chanyeol's hand from his waist. "i'll just get milk." 

"i'll go get it for you." chanyeol said and before baekhyun can stop him, he already opened the fridge and got the box of milk. 

he prepared the glass and poured milk on it before moving the glass in front of baekhyun. "drink this and go back to sleep. it's already late." chanyeol uttered, smiling at baekhyun.

baekhyun smiled back. chanyeol walked towards the comfort room to clean himself up and when baekhyun stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"c-can you.. can you sleep beside me?"

***

"sleep now." chanyeol said as he gently stroked baekhyun's hair.

baekhyun looked up to chanyeol who's resting his weight on his elbow. 

"will you stay here or you will leave?" baekhyun asked, slightly pouting his lip.

chanyeol chuckled. "do you really want me to sleep here beside you? i think it's not appropriate.."

baekhyun bowed his head down, nodding. "you're right. you can now leave. i'm fine." he uttered in annoyance.

baekhyun turned around, making chanyeol face his back. chanyeol exhaled and wrapped his arm around baekhyun's waist, resting his hand on baekhyun's tummy. 

"baekhyun.."

"go away, chanyeol. stop hugging me." 

"i'm not hugging you, i'm hugging our baby." 

baekhyun rolled his eyes, removing chanyeol's arm. "you're not allowed to hug him."

"why? i'm the father."

"i'm the carrier!" baekhyun replied.

chanyeol shook his head. unbelievable. "okay. sorry. i'll be leaving now." he said, unwrapping his arm from baekhyun when the latter stopped him and held his hand.

baekhyun faced him again and chanyeol saw him preventing his tears to fall.

"hey!" chanyeol instantly sat up, looking so worried. "are you hurt?"

baekhyun shrugged. "maybe. maybe not. help me ease the pain, chanyeol.." 

"h-how? what should i do? i'll bring you to the hospital, baek!" chanyeol panicky said but baekhyun held his hand more tightly.

"stay. stay with me, chanyeol. sleep beside me. don't leave me." baekhyun said, pulling chanyeol down to lie beside him.

still confused, chanyeol decided to ignore how weird baekhyun was and snaked his arm around the little pup beside him. 

"good night. sleep now. i won't leave you." chanyeol kissed baekhyun's hair as the smaller snuggled himself to chanyeol, resting his head on the latter's chest.

***

1 month had passed since sehun left and he can say that everything's alright. everyday before going to work he will talk with baekhyun, during lunch, and every night before sleeping.

baekhyun is really doing good. he had a check-up with his doctor 3 days ago and the doctor said he and his baby are both healthy. the doctor advised him to eat more vegetables and fruits that's why chanyeol bought lots of those and made baekhyun eat it all. 

as for the both of them, their relationship is still unclear but chanyeol can see how baekhyun is doing his best to avoid having more skinship with him. they're usually intimate at night, before going to sleep, because the pregnant man loves cuddling. he often asks chanyeol to sleep beside him, to cuddle with him, and to lull him to sleep in which the giant gladly and willingly follows. 

he loves how clingy baekhyun is during night but the sassiness during daytime confuses him. but it's all alright for him, as long as baekhyun is happy and doing good then it's fine. 

he just sometimes can't control himself and he will just suddenly blurt how in love he is with the smaller, causing baekhyun to be more distant. 

the pregnant man is trying his best not to do the same mistake again. he always reminds himself that he is married. everything they did and had were all in the past now and theyre just doing all of these now for the sake of their child. they should not commit the same sin again especially to sehun who gave them another chance to prove themselves, to sehun who still trust them despite how cruel of a husband and a brother they were to him, to sehun who loves him with all his life. 

 

***

"i'll pick you up later." chanyeol said, unbuckling baekhyun's seatbelt. 

baekhyun nodded. "hm, okay. don't open the door for me. i'm in a rush. i'll leave now." baekhyun said but before he can go out of the car, chanyeol pulled him, making him face the latter. 

"take care of yourself. call me if something happens." he reminded baekhyun before kissing his forehead and nodded to give baekhyun a permission to leave.

baekhyun smiled and thanked him before going out.

he immediately went inside the mall after chanyeol dropped him. he get his phone from his bag and sent a message to the person whom he misses the most. 

minutes passed and someone poked him from behind, he turned around to see who it was and smiled upon seeing the person he's meeting, his best friend.

"luhan!" 

***

"how was your day with your friend? are you tired?" chanyeol asked when he got inside his car after guiding baekhyun to get in.

baekhyun smiled, sipping from the cup of milktea he's holding. "it's fine. we talked a lot." he looked at chanyeol. "what about you? how's work?" 

"tiring. as usual."

baekhyun pouted but he's also tired so he leaned his head against the window before drifting off to sleep.

***

baekhyun woke up on the bed. he sat up and looked around the dark room before deciding to go out. he wore his slippers and went outside the room. 

he's certain chanyeol carried him to bring him to the room. he giggled as he imagined how chanyeol did it. the latter's really strong. 

"why are you already up? it's just 10 pm." someone from the living room spoke, making him jumped a little. 

he saw chanyeol sitting on the floor while holding the remote control on his right hand.

baekhyun walked towards him, sitting on the couch.

"why didn't you wake me up?"

"hm." chanyeol looked at him, shaking his head. "i know you're tired. i don't want to disturb you."

"but you're also tired.. i'm getting heavy, chanyeol. don't do it again next time."

chanyeol chortled, averting his gaze at the television. "no matter how heavy you become, i will still carry you. i love having you in my arms." 

baekhyun coughed as he felt some weird butterflies in his stomach. maybe that's his baby. right, that's only his little sunshine. he have nothing to worry about. 

silence engulfed them until chanyeol stretched his arms, yawning.

"you should sleep now, yeol. i know you're also tired."

"maybe later. i don't want to sleep yet, i also need to wash myself first.. i feel sticky." 

baekhyun laughed then moved in front of the sitting chanyeol on the floor. he scratched his head before calming himself as he hesitantly enclosed chanyeol between his legs.

"b-baek.." 

chanyeol was about to stand when baekhyun placed his hand on both of his shoulders then started to squeeze those. he gives chanyeol a massage, making chanyeol surprised. 

"baekhyun-" chanyeol didn't able to finish what he's saying when baekhyun interrupted him.

"i'm just paying you back for what you've done to me.. thank you for taking care of me, chanyeol. let me do this to you now, you deserve it." baekhyun said as he lowered his head to kiss the tip of chanyeol's nose.

chanyeol felt his cheeks turns red. it's so embarrassing to think that he actually act like a high school student girl, feeling flattered because of his crush. 

he mentally laughed at himself. 

what an impact baekhyun has to him.

"baby wants to say how grateful he is to daddy for taking care of him and appa.." baekhyun said in a cute way, making chanyeol blush even more. 

"you're cute."

"your red cheeks are cuter!" baekhyun responsed, giggling.

chanyeol then shook his head as he turned around, kneeling in front of baekhyun.

he held both of baekhyun's hand and kissed it. "i love you." he confessed. 

baekhyun already knew his feelings but he just can't prevent himself from blurting it out again tonight. not when baekhyun is being too cute, soft, cuddly, beautiful, and perfect just the way he is.

"i love you so much, baekhyun. so much." chanyeol said, looking straight in baekhyun's eyes.

baekhyun felt his tears start to form from his eyes, his heart is beating frantically. he's agitated.. but he knows it's already the right time.

the right time to finally tell what he really feels. the truth.

he lowered his head down, leveling chanyeol's. "i love you too, more than i can say, more than you will ever know." baekhyun said, closing his eyes as he felt chanyeol's lips brushed into his.

***

sehun sighed as he frustratedly threw his phone at the bed. 

everything is so fucked up today. he's tired. he messed up his presentation earlier. all he wanted is to hear his husband's voice to make him calm but the latter didn't pick up.

he flopped himself on the bed as he closed his eyes, feeling completely tired.

maybe baekhyun is already asleep. 

it's fine. he understands his husband's condition. he just thought of talking to him tomorrow. 

good night, baek.

i hope you're having a good sleep.

***

months passed by like a blur and today is baekhyun's 17th week of pregnancy which means they can finally know what is the gender of their baby. 

chanyeol is now driving, they're on their way to the hospital for the monthly check-up and for ultrasound. 

baekhyun keeps on looking outside and moving. chanyeol can sense that he's feeling uneasy so he stretched his arm, grabbing baekhyun's hand that was placed on his lap. he locked their fingers together as he raised it and kissed. 

"are you nervous?" chanyeol asked, squeezing baekhyun's hand as he moves the steering wheel around.

baekhyun bobbed his head, "but i'm also excited!" 

chanyeol smiled because of the latter's cuteness. "everything will be fine, darling. i won't leave your side." 

baekhyun smiled back, clutching onto chanyeol's hand back. 

***

after the monthly check-up routine, the doctor stood up and asked baekhyun to follow her. 

baekhyun looked chanyeol, his eyes were pleading. "can you go with me?" 

chanyeol chuckled as he stood up, snaking his arm around baekhyun's waist. "of course i will go with you." he kissed the tip of baekhyun's head before proceeding to follow the doctor. 

"lie and make yourself comfortable, mr. park." the doctor smilingly said as she prepared the equipments she will be using.

baekhyun lied on the bed without letting go of chanyeol's hand. 

"you will be alright." chanyeol assured him with a kiss on his forehead. 

baekhyun nodded, he don't want to say anything and he also feel he won't be able to utter even a single word because of too much nervousness. even if chanyeol already said that everything will be fine and he will never leave his side, he still can't control his agitation.

chanyeol felt baekhyun's hands shivered. he kissed it as the doctor walked towards the bed where baekhyun is lying. 

"are you ready?" the doctor asked.

baekhyun nodded, squeezing chanyeol's hand. the doctor smiled before wearing her gloves. "let's start, mister park." 

baekhyun exhaled loudly, making the doctor and chanyeol laughed. chanyeol felt his excitement engulfed him as the doctor started the process.

the doctor asked baekhyun to roll up his shirt before putting some gel onto his belly. baekhyun yelped because of the cold feeling coming from the gel. chanyeol rubbed his thumb at the back of baekhyun's hand, soothing the smaller. 

the doctor smoothed the gel out as they waited for the image on the machine be clear. it only took a few minutes for the blurred greyscaled image to appear.

baekhyun felt chanyeol's hand loosened his grip onto his, he looked at his lover and saw the tears forming to his eyes.

baekhyun huffed a laugh before averting his gaze to the screen which made him feel what's chanyeol is feeling. 

his sunshine. the little bean inside him.

the doctor moves the metal equipment she's holding until she saw the genital of the baby on the screen. 

"see it?" she asked as she looked at the couple, she laughed at their reaction and smiled widely. "she's very healthy. congratulations. it's a baby girl!"

***

"yeah, the doctor said she's very healthy!" baekhyun told sehun.

sehun laughed from the other line. hearing his husband happy makes him glad too. he can't wait to see the baby, their baby.. his niece. 

his smile faded as he realised that the baby baekhyun is talking about is not his and will never be his. 

he cleared his throat, trying to make his tone as exciting as earlier. "how many weeks left, babe?" 

"hmm.." baekhyun mentally count the remaining weeks. "we still have to wait for a little long.. 23 weeks more and we will finally meet her!" he said, feeling so excited to see and hold his baby girl in his arms.

"i hope i'll be there when the time comes. i want to be by your side when you give birth." 

baekhyun tighten his hold at his phone. is it bad if he will say that he wants chanyeol to be his companion and not sehun? 

"baek? are you still there?" sehun asked after several minutes of hearing nothing from baekhyun.

"uhm, y-yeah.. sorry."

"what happened? are you alright?" 

baekhyun bit his lips, sehun's worried voice is making him feel guilty. "no.. i-i'm fine." 

"are you sure?"

"yes."

"alright." sehun sighed. "i guess it's already time. i need to go back to work now."

"okay. don't tire yourself. eat your dinner, hm?" baekhyun reminded.

"i will. you too. take care, sweetheart. you hang up now." sehun said. he doesn't really want to be the one who'll end the call if he's talking with baekhyun, he prefers the latter to do it.

"okay! i'll see you soon."

"see you soon, baby. i love-" but before he can even finish his 'i love you', baekhyun already ended the call.

***

chanyeol lie beside baekhyun, facing his lover's back. he snaked his arm around baekhyun's waist then caressed the latter's baby bump, causing for baekhyun to move.

it's already dinner time yet baekhyun is still fast asleep. they went shopping earlier to buy clothes for their baby whom they will meet in 2 months' time. 

chanyeol stood up and went to the other side of the bed where he can see baekhyun's beautiful sleeping face. he kneeled in front of his lover, stroking his cheek.

"wake up, baekhyunee. you and little princess need to eat now.." chanyeol gently uttered as he poked the soft and fluffy cheeks. 

baekhyun's nose scrunched up, chanyeol laughed at how cute baekhyun is. he totally looks like a sleeping baby. 

"i can see i will be having 2 babies soon.." he said to himself as he moved his face closer to the still sleeping baekhyun. he pecked the latter's lips yet it still didn't work to wake baekhyun up so he started to pamper his face with lots of kiss. 

baekhyun giggled causing for chanyeol to stop. chanyeol slightly pinched the latter's nose that made him open his eyes and show chanyeol his bright eye smile. 

"good morning." he said. 

chanyeol laughed, shaking his head. "it's not morning yet, sweetie. get up now so you can eat. isn't our little princess hungry already?"

"she is."

baekhyun raised his arms, asking chanyeol to pull him gently but instead of doing what baekhyun asked, chanyeol carried him. baekhyun yelped as he snaked his arms around chanyeol's neck. 

"you don't have to carry us! we're heavy! your daughter here is getting extra weighty each day!" 

"and so are you." chanyeol teased that made baekhyun glare at him.

"put me down!" 

"no."

"i said put me-"

chanyeol pecked his lips, causing him to shut his mouth.

"see? all you want is a kiss but kidding aside babe, you're still the sexiest for me and no matter how heavy you become, you will remain as the most beautiful in my eyes."

baekhyun rolled his eyes at chanyeol's cheesiness as they went outside the room.

"still hate you tho."

"why do you hate me, mister sexy?" 

"oh please! i know i'm already not so can you please just put me down because if you don't-" 

chanyeol continued to walk while baekhyun is still speaking until they arrived at the kitchen, making the latter shut up.

"c-chanyeol.." 

chanyeol just gave him a smile. he gently laid baekhyun to the dining chair in front of the dining table full of baekhyun's favorite foods before facing his lover.

"remember when we first kissed 2 years ago? when you allowed me to enter your life that made me fall in love with you?" chanyeol knelt down and held both of baekhyun's hands. "i fell for you at exactly 2 years ago now.. i've loved you since the day we started everything and i want you to know that no matter what happens, i will still love you. against all odds, baekhyun. i will always do." he said while looking at the teary eyed baekhyun. 

he held the latter's chin and moved his face closer to baekhyun as he locked their lips together. 

how can something so wrong feels so right? 

this is the love that chanyeol is willing to fight for. no matter what will happen, no matter how wrong it is. he will fight for this love because this love and the man he's holding right now are the only right things that had happened in his life full of wrongs.

***

***

2 months passed and baekhyun is now on his 39th week, meaning they only have to wait for 1 more week before his due date. 

baekhyun fondled his unclothed tummy as he looked at his reflection at the mirror. 

"i don't regret keeping you. i'm sorry for what i said that day, baby. i'm really excited to see you!" baekhyun said, he's talking with his baby who keeps on moving inside his tummy.

baekhyun giggled at his baby's movements. he's certain that his princess is also playful like him and he really can't wait to see her and shower her with much love and attention. 

the door opened and baekhyun looked at chanyeol who stepped inside. he smiled upon seeing his lover but he didn't move from where he is standing, he just let chanyeol walked towards him as he can't walk even just for a bit without getting tired. their baby is getting heavier day by day but it's fine for him, knowing that she's very healthy. 

chanyeol hugged him from behind, resting his chin on baekhyun's shoulder as he rubbed baekhyun's baby bump and they both stared at their reflection in the mirror. 

"i'm excited." chanyeol said before kissing baekhyun's cheeks.

baekhyun blushed at the affection chanyeol gave him. the latter is always like that, he never really fails. 

he placed his hands on top of chanyeol's on his tummy, rubbing his thumb at the back of the giant's huge hands. 

"chanyeollie.."

"hm?" 

"we still didn't talk about her name. what do you think? do you have something in your mind?" baekhyun asked, leaning his back against chanyeol's chest.

chanyeol shook his head that made baekhyun pout. he chuckled upon seeing baekhyun's reaction.

"why?! aren't you excited?" 

chanyeol immediately shook his head, "no! of course i am. it's just that i know you already have something in your mind and i want you to name her. i want you to be the one who will give her a name. i'm sure the name you will be giving her is the most beautiful name i'll ever hear." 

baekhyun rolled his eyes and glared at chanyeol through the mirror.

"nice excuse you have there, park chanyeol!" 

chanyeol laughed making baekhyun slapped his hand. "i hate you! you liar!"

chanyeol unwrapped his arms from baekhyun, running towards the bed.

"i'm sorry, baby. you know i'm not creative as you are. you don't want me to name her 'rilakkuma', do you?" 

baekhyun stomped his feet, making chanyeol laugh boisterously.

baekhyun is really the cutest especially when he's annoyed.

***

sehun closed his laptop after baekhyun ended the video call. baekhyun will going to give birth by next week and he really wants to go home but he knows he can't so he just keep on asking baekhyun to give him updates.

sehun looked at the small clock placed on his bedside table to check the time but he accidentally glanced at the picture frame beside it. he saw their wedding picture, noticing how happy they were that time. sehun took the picture frame and touched baekhyun's face on the photo as he remembered something from a while. 

what he saw on the screen made him want to regret asking his brother to take care of his husband. if he only had a choice, he would just bring baekhyun with him but that's not going to be easy, also he thought about the business of the byun's family. he knows baekhyun won't leave it just to go with him. 

sehun raised his left hand and looked at his ring placed on his ring finger. he felt his heart broke into pieces as he remembered what he saw. 

baekhyun laughed because of the story he told him, his husband really has a hubby of covering his mouth when laughing too much and what he immediatley noticed was the empty ring finger of his husband.

the question now is, was he right? is baekhyun's really not wearing their wedding ring?

but why?

where is the ring now?

***

"are you stupid?!" sehun's best friend, jongin, exclaimed. 

sehun decided to tell him every thing that happened and now his best friend is scolding him for allowing his brother and husband to live inside one roof.

"did you really think they won't do it again just because you already knew what they were doing?! dude, don't use the 'nobody's perfect' card to me. once a cheater, always a cheater!" 

sehun tighten his grip on the beer can he's holding. 

do chanyeol and baekhyun still continue their relationship?

is baekhyun still loves him?

did his brother ruin the only chance he gave?

does he have to let his husband go and let him be happy with his brother? after all, they will be having a child next week.

they are having their own family, without him on the picture.

***

baekhyun woke up in the middle of the night, soaking at his own cold sweats. he clutched the sheets as he felt the pain coming through his stomach.

"c-chanyeol!" he yelled, clutching on the sheets more as he rapidly breathes. "b-bring me to the hospital, chanyeol! wake up, you giant!" baekhyun said, biting his lip before grabbing one of his pillows to throw at chanyeol's face.

as chanyeol wakes up, he rubs his eyes and instantly sat up when he saw baekhyun's condition.

"b-baek! what happened? are you going to give birth?!"

"i-i don't know! i think i'm in labor now!" he tried his best to respond as chanyeol got up and carried him in a bridal style. 

***

baekhyun cried as he felt the pain of his contractions continued on. chanyeol is sitting beside him on the bed, hugging him and holding his hands. 

chanyeol doesn't know what to do. if he could just take the pain baekhyun's feeling right now, he would. 

baekhyun sobbed, gripping on chanyeol's hands more tighter. he felt the pain faded for a second before feeling something wet dripped down his legs. 

"c-chanyeol.. my water broke!" he exclaimed, making chanyeol stand up and clicked the intercom beside baekhyun's bed to call for the doctor. 

this is it. they're finally seeing their little princess.

***

2 hours had passed and baekhyun is still lying at the delivery bed, his legs are hanging as the doctor encourages him to relax himself. 

they can't take the baby out from his stomach when baekhyun's blood pressure suddenly became high. 

"relax, baby. i'm here. we're almost there.." chanyeol whispered to his ear, wiping the sweat from baekhyun's forehead.

"i-i can't do this.. anymore." baekhyun responded. chanyeol felt baekhyun's tight grip loosened as he saw the doctor lifting something (or someone) from his lover's stomach, hearing cries from a cute and tiny voice coming from the baby girl the doctor is holding.

but as chanyeol heard that tiny voice which served as music to his ears, a long and loud sound coming from a certain machine suddenly engulfed the whole delivery room, causing for the people to panic. 

chanyeol felt his whole body froze as he looked at the heart rate monitor with a straight line in it. 

"baekhyun!"

***

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you

 

***

"baekhyun!" 

chanyeol felt his world stopped, looking at baekhyun's hands slowly falling down from his hold. he tried to tighten his grip when two of the nurses held both of his shoulders, asking him to go outside.

"b-but-"

"sir, listen to us! your husband's life is in danger!" the nurse exclaimed as the other one pushes him while the pediatrician that was also inside already brought their baby to the other room.

chanyeol shook his head, feeling his tears streamed down his face.

"s-save him.." 

Please don't take my sunshine away..

***

in one cold night of fog and heavy rains, chanyeol stared at the ash jar placed on the table in front of him as he felt his heart broke into tiny little pieces if it's still possible. 

the pain is vulnerable. no matter how many times he tried to avert his attention to his daughter who still doesn't have a name, he will still end up thinking of baekhyun.

his baekhyun.

his light.

his sunshine. 

he remembered praying and asking to let baekhyun stay, to not take him but it didn't happen. maybe because that was his karma for what he did to his brother but he still can't accept and will forever not. 

he touched the jar, tracing the name that was engraved on it.

Park Baekhyun.

"can you go back? i can't do this, baek. how can i make our daughter happy if i'm this miserable without you?" he asked, talking to to the ash jar where baekhyun's body ashes were placed. 

chanyeol closed his eyes, remembering the night before baekhyun passed away.

it was one of his happy nights with baekhyun as they talked again about what name should they give their daughter.

"i honestly don't have also in my mind but if you will agree with me, i want sehun to name her.." baekhyun said while leaning onto his shoulders.

chanyeol nodded, kissing the tip of his crown. "it's fine with me. anything you want, baby." 

baekhyun looked up, beaming. "really?"

"yes." chanyeol responded.

"hm! alright! let's ask sehun tomorrow, then." baekhyun replied.

later that night when baekhyun's already sleeping, he thought of talking personally with sehun when his brother comes back next month. 

he will talk with sehun and take the risk of asking him to let baekhyun go so they can be together.

yes, it's wrong, that will make him a very insensitive jerk but that's the only thing he can think of to make everything right. 

he loves baekhyun and the latter also loves him. he's seeing how difficult it was for baekhyun to talk with sehun everyday, to lie, to answer in every 'i love yous' and 'i miss yous'. surely, he still loves his husband but not the same love he had feel before, not the same love he now feels for chanyeol.

but they didn't have a chance to do it, to ask sehun, to talk with sehun, for the reason he brought baekhyun to the hospital and the latter gave birth to their little princess which was the reason why he passed away, but chanyeol never blamed her. for he knows baekhyun will be mad at him if he blame her with what happened and that the child has a part of baekhyun's blood and flesh. 

the child that will surely reminds him of his lover's bright eye smile, his voice that served as a music to his ears, the laugh that he loves to hear everyday that if he will be given a chance to hear and see again, he will definitely grab it.

chanyeol looked at the ring he tightly held, feeling his tears continued to fall down his cheeks. 

"let's marry each other in our next lives, baekhyun.. be my own mister park." he mumbled in the air, imagining he was actually talking to his lover as he felt cold breeze brushed onto his skin before a white butterfly rested on his shoulder.

white, the color of the light. 

his light, baekhyun.

***

sehun went straight to chanyeol's condo from airport when he heard the heartbreaking news from his parents. 

he furiously knocked on the door, kicking it when chanyeol still didn't open it for him. 

few minutes passed when the door unlocked and the person inside twisted the doorknob but sehun pushed it, making him see his brother in his much disheveled state. 

chanyeol got startled but before he can even utter a single word, sehun already grabbed his collar.

"where is baekhyun?" he asked, looking at his brother's eyes, seeking for an answer. "WHERE IS BAEKHYUN?! TELL ME WHERE MY HUSBAND IS! TELL ME!" he yelled causing chanyeol to shook his head.

sehun's grip loosened as his brother slightly tilted his head, looking at the white ash jar placed on the center table.

"n-no.." he sobbed, releasing chanyeol as he felt his knees weakened. "n-no.. no.. no!" 

sehun slowly knelt, grabbing the jar as he saw the name that was carved on it.

"b-baekhyun.. no.. no!" 

chanyeol looked away as he heard his brother's agony. he's still mourning baekhyun's death, he can't bear to see another one painful scene right in front of him. 

"i-i left him with you.. he was fine when i left him with you but what happened?! what did you do?!" sehun exclaimed, standing up to face his brother.

chanyeol bowed his head down, not wanting to say anything when sehun pushed him against the wall. his eyes were fuming mad.

"this is all your fault!" he pointed his finger to his brother, accusing him to be the reason of baekhyun's demise. "if you just didn't impregnate him, this will not gonna happen! he will not going to die! this is all your fault, you fucker! homewrecker! bastard! this is all yours and your daughter's fault!" he yelled at his brother, causing for chanyeol to punch him.

sehun got shocked, he wiped the blood from the side of his lips as chanyeol grabbed his shirt, "accuse me, hate me, say whatever you want to me but don't you ever put the blame on my daughter! she's just a child, an innocent baby!" chanyeol bawled before releasing sehun, pushing him as he looked at the pair of eye with the same expression as his.

"go home. i'm giving you the permission to take baekhyun wherever.." chanyeol gulped, clenching his fist. "i know i don't have to say that because it's your right to take him but please, allow me to see that again.. allow me to make him feel like he's with me once again." chanyeol said before taking a step towards his room, leaving his brother who's sharing the same kind of pain with him.

the pain of losing someone you love.

***

***

sehun cried, hugging his husband's picture frame to his chest. he feel lost, lifeless. he closed his eyes, seeing the image of baekhyun walking down the aisle while he's there, standing in front of the altar, waiting for him.

that's the most memorable day happened in his life and he will never forget it. not today, not tomorrow, never. 

he will never be able to see that smile again. the smile that used to brighten his day, no matter how bad his day was, baekhyun's smile always lightens his mood, melting his heart. but now that he's gone, he doesn't know who will do it for him and how he wi able to start his day when the only reason why he's still alive is already gone. 

gone and will never come back again.

he lets his tears fall as he opened his eyes, looking at his husband's smiling face on the picture. 

he saw the resemblance of his husband to his daughter. at least, his brother has something that will remind him of baekhyun. surely, he also have but not the same remembrance chanyeol has, which (or who) can make him happy again, to know the feeling of being loved again.

he smiled upon remembering the scene happened when they took baekhyun's cremated body to the lockers. 

chanyeol was carrying his cute and chubby daughter on his arms when they bumped into sehun at the entrance.

sehun felt his heart beats fast when he saw the beautiful baby who has the same droopy eyes with baekhyun.

"what's her name?" sehun asked, peeking at the little baby.

"she still don't have.. baekhyun wants you to name her."

"me? why me?" sehun asked in confusion.

chanyeol shrugged. "he didn't tell me but i think it's because even if she's our daughter, he wants you to be a part of her." chanyeol answered.

sehun nodded as one name popped in his mind.

"haely.. park haely."

"haely?"

sehun smiled, "it's derived from yours and his name. your daughter deserves to be named after her parents, i believed she was made by love." chanyeol smiled back but before he can even response to his brother, sehun patted his shoulder. "thank you, hyung.. for letting my baekhyun know how to feel it is to be loved. i will forever be grateful to you, for making him happy when i can't." 

"s-sehun.." 

"it's fine. i understand everything now, you both did it because of love. the kind of love we never had." 

***

sehun stood up, placing his husband's picture frame on the top of his bedside table. he ran his finger through the wedding ring he is wearing and brought it up to his lips, leaving a light kiss on it.

haely will be in good hands, my love. don't worry. 

you may now rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> The name 'Haely' was derived from bAEkHyun and chanYeoL


End file.
